Eloquence
by Buddyboy98
Summary: -Song Fic, One Shot- Rose/Jake, She had certain Eloquence about her in everything that she did, and he loved her for it all.


_**Eloquence **_

She carried herself with an eloquence that showed all around her that she knew what she was doing, and she knew what she wanted. But Jake Long knew better, he knew that she was massively unsure about herself. He knew all of her little compulsive habits, like the way she bit her lip when she was frustrated, or the way she would run her hand through her hair when she was confused or irritated. It was what made her, and he wouldn't change any of it.

He also knew her other side too. The way she was dedicated to her brilliance in fighting and defense, her compulsion to learn everything that she could possibly learn, and her loyalty. Loyalty was something that had changed in the years since they had learned each other's identities. Hers had shifted to the Huntsman, her own Uncle, to him and her supposed blood enemies. She had begun to pass information to him and the Dragon Council a year ago. She swore to him that if it would ever come down to him and her on the opposite sides of the battlefield, she'd switch sides. Rose had told him that she'd follow him to the gates of hell.

That's what he loved about her. She was _unfathomably_ loyal to those whom she loved.

"…Filibuster, a parliamentary – Jake, are you there? Are you listening?" Rose snapped at him from across the table.

Chuckling to himself, he realized that he was so enraptured with his thoughts of her that he had forgotten what they were doing. It was their Senior Year in High School and that meant a Government Class. He found it amusing that she would even struggle in a class, let alone a subject that he was horrible at, so they agreed to help each other. Scratching the back of his head, he grinned sheepishly at her, "Sorry, I was sort of thinking about something else."

Rose glared at him for a moment before sighing and putting the study sheet down on the table, "And what pray tell is so important?"

"You," Jake answered with an adoring smile.

Holding back a snicker at the blush that came across Rose's face, Jake reached forward and clasped her hands, "I love you."

"Oh," Rose said before leaning over the table to lightly kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

* * *

_**You've a certain sartorial eloquence**__**  
**__**And a style that's almost of your own**__**  
**__**You've got the knack of being so laid-back**__**  
**__**It's like talking to the great Unknown**__**  
**__**You've got a self-sufficient swept-back hairdo**__**  
**__**Pretty certain that you've got it made**__**  
**__**Oh your life-style shows in the clothes you chose**__**  
**__**Sitting pretty in the masquerade**_

* * *

This was a game, since that day that he had been tied to that tree five years ago. It had always been a game. The Huntsclan had chosen a strange time to pull off a heist of the Grand Leprechaun Bank. It coincided with a visit from the World's Dragon Council, and it was now most of the Dragon Council, Jake and Lao Shi against the Huntsman and Rose.

"Surrender Huntsman," Councilor Andam hissed as they surrounded the Master Hunter and his apprentice, "You and the Huntsgirl are not getting out of here. You are surrounded."

Jake folded his arms across his chest and watched the masked face of his Girlfriend, he knew that look. She had a contemplating look in her endless crystal blue eyes and Jake could only wonder if it was a good thing or a bad thing. In the best scenario, Rose would be able to get away from the Huntsman and perhaps they'd have a normal life. The worst however would be the Dragon Council injuring or even killing her. Jake wondered if they would even do that, seeing as she had been an informant for them for months now.

He turned quickly from Rose and looked to the masked face of the Huntsman, "Or what?"

It happened so fast. The Huntstaff that Rose had been holding crackled to life and it was shoved into the back of the Huntsman. They all watched as the Master of the Huntsclan writhed in pain and feel crumpled to the ground, Jake watched out of the corner of his eye at the stunned expression on Councilor Andam's face. Then he turned back to Rose.

"Why did you do that?" Jake asked.

Rose reached up and pulled her mask off. Her golden locks fell free, and when she lightly shook her head, she smiled at him, "I told you I'd switch sides, I do expect protection."

"That can be arranged," Councilor Andam interjected from the side, "Thank you."

He was amazed with the shrug she gave, "Not a problem at all."

* * *

_**Sing it**__**  
**__**Don't you wanna play this game no more**__**  
**__**Don't you wanna play no more**__**  
**__**Don't you wanna play this game no more**__**  
**__**Don't you wanna play no more**_

* * *

It had been a very long night. The Huntsman had been removed from the bank, and he was now sitting in the deepest, darkest pit on the Isle of Draco. He was to be executed immediately and that meant that it would soon be all out war with the Huntsclan, who would no doubt want to seek revenge. Jake and Rose had been told that it appeared that both she and the Huntsman had been captured. That meant a lot of things.

She would be free for the time being, and until the Huntsclan was defeated, she'd have to keep a low profile. If she ever ran into anyone who was in the Huntsclan, then they'd know immediately that he had been betrayed and she'd be the target of every single Hunter on the planet. "Remind me to thank your parents for letting me stay here."

"It's only temporary," Jake assured her as they lounged on the couch in the living room of the Long Family Home, with her head in his lap, he was lazily stroking her hair, "Until you can get a place of your own, they offered to let you stay here, strangely in my room."

Rose laughed, "You don't mind me intruding on your little man cave up there?"

"Of course not," Jake smiled down at her suggestively, "I do expect benefits though."

She reached up and punched him on the arm, "Shut up."

"Ok, Ok," He surrendered with a chuckle, "What did we get on our Government Tests?"

"A's Jake, remember you studied with me," Rose proclaimed with an eloquent smile.

* * *

_**You remain the only main contender**__**  
**__**Though you never, you never meant to lose at all**__**  
**__**Down at the mouth yet unsurrounded**__**  
**__**Adamant before the fall**__**  
**__**Though when you go you know I might be lonesome**__**  
**__**But I'll keep it under close control**__**  
**__**Go and get your kicks and babe let's call it quits**__**  
**__**I believe I'm feeling indisposed**_

* * *

**Authors Note:/ This was just buzzing around in my head for three days. This is really a pointless fic, a one shot with no plot. The song is **_**Sartorial Eloquence**_** by Elton John, my girlfriend is a big fan of his and she's certainly opened my eyes to how talented that man is. I do recommend listening to it. Anyway, tell me what you think about this. **

**Happy Holidays to all! **


End file.
